Through the Eyes of a Predator
by dragonshensi
Summary: Follow the story of Claw, a once proud raptor, from his escape from captivity to a grand leader of a pack. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Caged Animal

Through the Eyes of a Predator

A Jurassic Park Fanfic

Chapter 1: Caged Animal

The cow was lowered into the cage. It has a blue harness tied to it as a crane gently descended the mammal to its doom. At the bottom, waiting in the shrubs, was the hunter. It looked up hungrily at the beast. The dumb animal mooed in confusion, not understanding what exactly was going on. As the cow landed on the ground, that's when the predator struck.

The raptor hissed as it launched itself onto the cow. It mooed in surprise and terror as the ancient beast sunk its razor sharp teeth into the animal. The cow tried to run but the harness prevented it from doing so. The foliage around them shook and rocked back and forth violently as the raptor attacked its prey. Then, as quickly as it started, the fight ended. The cow lay dead underneath the dinosaur and the raptor celebrated its kill but devouring it.

As the prehistoric predator finished it's meal it saw the cage roof open as the harness that had delivered the cow to him rise. He saw his opportunity to try to escape again and took it. He collided with the fence and a bolt of electricity surged through him. The raptor hissed in anger as it fell back into it's prison. As the harness left the cage it began to close again.

The raptor looked up sadly as he saw that he was still going to be prisoner in the small territory of his. He hung his head and looked towards what was left of his meal. There was nothing but bones and a few pieces of fur. The dinosaur, who called himself Claw, looked at the corpse in disgust. There was no honor in killing and devouring an animal if it can't fight back or try to escape. It was the law of the hunt to give your prey a chance for survival. The laws of their kind stated that they were to hunt their own prey, not be given prey by others. However, Claw had no choice, rules or not. It was either eat the meal given to him, or die of starvation.

Claw curled into ball on the ground and slowly closed his eyes. There wasn't much else to do in this prison except eat and sleep. How he longed to be free and run wild with other raptors. He wished to feel the wind on his scaly face and the thrill of the hunt. As sleep finally took him Claw dreamed of escaping. The only thing he ever dreamed since he came into existence and was held captive by the strange two-legged prey. He was so ashamed of himself that those things had him prisoner. Him! A raptor! One of the deadliest predators ever! He would get his revenge on the two-legged weaklings and reclaim his honor.

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Please no hateful reviews**


	2. Chapter 2: Jailbird

Through the Eyes of a Predator

Chapter 2: Jailbird

It had happened during a storm. Claw was curled under a huge tree leaf in his prison, trying his best to shield his body from the downpour. That's when he heard the T-Rex's roar of triumph. The huge beast was yelling to all that could hear him that he was free. That the dreaded fence-that-bites-back was no more. Claw looked up towards the roof of his cage with a puzzled expression. The top of his cage didn't look any different so he couldn't tell if the electricity was out of the fence.

Claw wasn't sure if he should risk another attempt to freedom. He found out the hard way that when you're wet and trying to escape, the blasted fence hurt ten times worse. Then again, if what the Tyrannosaurus was true, he might not get another chance. The humans may turn the power back on soon. Finally, Claw came to a decision.

He rose up from his curled position and let the heavy rain pelt his scaly flesh. He crouched down and with all his might jumped out the fence. When he didn't feel the searing sting he wasted no time. He bit, clawed, and thrashed himself against the fence. The fence suddenly gave way and Claw leaped out of his prison and into the wild.

He breathed in deeply and smelled the jungle, the prey, and most of all freedom. He howled in victory over the two-leggers and ran into the jungle. The hunt for revenge, honor, and most of all purpose, was on.

**Thank you for reading Chapter 2. I may put in another raptor in the next chapters will soon start to get longer. I am sorry that this was short. Hope you liked it anyway! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: First Kill

Through the Eyes of a Predator

Chapter 3: First Kill

Claw surged through the jungle, the cold rain slapping his body as he ran. He dodged trees, dove under bushes, and leaped over streams. He felt like he had been away for a year and had just returned home. He was finally free.

That was when he heard movement to the right of him. It sounded like a whole herd of animals was right next to him. He crouched down and slowly started to move toward the sounds. He felt a certain thrill overtake him. He was actually doing his first hunt in the wild. Trying his best to contain his excitement, he crept forward through the foliage.

He silently pushed his head out from behind a plant. Claw saw a herd of dinosaurs before him. They were in some sort of clearing, peacefully grazing and laying about. He and the T-Rex must not have been the only one to escape. Claw's stomach started to growl and his looked on towards the herbivores with hunger in his eyes.

The dinosaurs were around his size, maybe an inch taller or two. They had brown scaly skin and long necks. They walked on two feet and had a massive tail swinging behind them. Claw decided to call them Easy Prey, what the humans called them Gallimimus. They had no means to defend themselves, however by the size of their legs Claw guessed they were fast runners. He started to silently stretch his muscles, preparing for the hunt. Suddenly the wind blew and threw Claw's scent towards the Easy Prey.

Smelling the raptor's scent, the Gallimimus instantly started to run. With a hiss Claw surged forward towards the nearest dinosaur. Sensing the raptor after him, the Gallimimus squealed in terror and tried to pick up his speed. Getting as close as he could to the animal, Claw roared and leaped skyward. He landed on the dinosaur's back and sunk his talons into the back of it, so he couldn't be shaken off.

The Easy Prey howled in pain and grunted under the weight of the raptor. Finally, the Gallimimus accepted the inevitably and collapsed on the ground. Claw bellowed in victory and briefly told the prey he would make it quick. The dinosaur just simply nodded and laid his head down. Even if Claw was hungry, he still had the laws to upheld. The hunt was a sacred event and the prey must be able to either defend itself or run, otherwise there would be no honor and would bring dishonor to the raptor that dared to bring the defenseless prey down.

Lightning fast Claw bit his deadly teeth into the head of the dinosaur. Instantly, the creature died. Blood oozed from the dead animal's skull and into his mouth. He loved the taste and could have spent taking his time with his kill, but he knew if he didn't hurry and have his fill other predators would be drawn in by the smell of blood. He quickly set to work devouring the meat till there was just a few pieces of it clinging to the bone.

Having had his fill, Claw decided to leave the area and find somewhere to sleep for the night. He came across a stream and decided to lay beside it. He set to work cleaning himself, since he was covered in blood. He licked the blood from his claws on his hands and feet. When it was done, he yawned and curled up in a ball. Claw soon closed his yellow eyes and slept peacefully that night.


	4. Chapter 4:Territorial

Through the Eyes of a Predator

**Chapter 4: Territorial **

Claw woke with a yawn. The gentle sounds of the stream beside was almost enough to make him go back to sleep. However, the sun was already shining brightly and he knew it was dangerous to stay in one place for too long, especially if you're sleeping. He rose up from the ground and stretched. Claw shook his head to get rid of the remaining drowsiness and took himself a quick drink from the stream. Now it was time for breakfast.

Claw sniffed the air around him and caught the scent of many animals. He smelled a T. Rex a couple of miles away, a herd of triceratops in a nearby valley, and a group of parasaurolophus a couple of yards away. He knew better than to go after a herd of triceratops alone, they would stick him with their deadly horns before he could even get a claw into them. So he decided to go for the duckbills, as some of the humans nickname them.

He silently made his way towards the group of dinosaurs, pushing push the dense forest until he saw them. They were just waking up, some were eating grass while others shaking the remaining sleep from themselves. This would definitely work to his advantage, they wouldn't be expecting predators this early and they would not be fully awake yet to sense him. He chose one of the elderly parasaurolophus, who wouldn't last long in a chase. Usually, this type of prey would be taken down by a pack of raptors, but he had no pack. He was alone and so he just had to make do with himself.

That was when the herd of duckbills erupted in panic. They bellowed and fled in many directions, scattering. Claw looked around the area in confusion. He hadn't even prepared to attack yet, so why was the prey already running? He was downwind from them so they couldn't have smelled him. He scanned the area for the cause of their distress and found it.

Chasing a lone duckbill was a pack of velociraptors. There were at least four of them, all in hot pursuit of the dinosaur. They snarled and bit at the creature's legs, trying to cripple or at least trip the animal. The parasaurolophus snorted in pain and tried to outrun the deadly predators, but to no avail. Velociraptors were built for speed, so outrunning them was barely an option. Not only were raptors speed demons, they were also intelligent. They steered the fleeing prey towards a field of tall grass.

Suddenly, two more raptors sprang out from the grass and leaped at the duckbill. The dinosaur yelped in surprise and terror as the two raptors landed on it and dug their deadly claws and teeth into its flesh. By that time the other four velociraptors had caught up and helped to bring the big beast down. In a matter of seconds the parasaurolophus was brought down and the raptors were digging into their kill.

It seems luck was not on Claw's side today. He had lost his breakfast and he doubted the other raptors would share. He figured this was the other raptor's territory. Most packs just usually stick to one area, claiming it as their territory and hunting on it. It was consider breaking a sacred rule if a lone raptor or another pack invaded and hunted on another pack's land without their say-so. So Claw slowly started to ease away from the sight. Bad luck however, wasn't done with him yet.

As Claw was moving away from the other raptors a gust of wind came up from behind him. It carried his scent to the other raptors, who stopped eating and sniffed the air. They hissed in anger and looked towards him. It looked like they didn't take to kindly to trespassers. They hissed at Claw and surged towards him. Claw immediately turn tail and ran for it. He was greatly outnumbered and by the growls and hissing they were giving him they didn't want to talk it out.

He ran past the stream where he had slept with the other dinosaurs right behind him. Claw sped into the jungle, dodging trees and leaping over ferns, trying his best to lose his pursuers. He cast a quick glance behind him and noticed they were right behind him and were quickly gaining. Claw sighed to himself. He had just escaped to freedom, now he was about to be killed.

Just then a loud roar shook the trees around them, and a Tyrannosaurus burst forth in front of Claw. He knew if he stopped now the massive predator would simply grab him with his gigantic mouth and swallow him whole. So he ran ahead and right under the T. Rex. The Tyrannosaurus tried to bite down on him but caught nothing but air. The T. Rex decided to then turn his attention to the other raptors. They shrieked in fear and ran in the other direction, away from Claw and the T. Rex , who followed them.

Claw, who was hiding behind a nearby rock, let out a sigh of relief. Not only was he free from the other raptors, he had avoided a nasty run-in with the king of the dinosaurs. Claw made a mental note to stay away from this part of the island and walked in the other direction. He was still hungry and he needed to find food fast. He sniffed the air again and got the scent of a human, only a few miles away. Thoughts of revenge filled him and he ran towards the human. The humans will pay for what they did to him, starting with this one.

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I plan to get back to updating all my stories soon! **


	5. Chapter 5:Other Hunter

Through the Eyes of a Predator

Chapter 5: Other Hunter

Claw speed through the jungle, the scent of the human nearly driving him wild. He was so close to fulfilling his revenge on the humans that he could almost taste it. He was so intent on the death of the human that he didn't see the predator come up behind him. The thing tackled Claw to the ground and held him there with the claws on their feet. Casting his eyes upward, he saw it was a female raptor that had him pinned.

"If you so much as twitch my claw is going straight through your skull." The female raptor hissed.

"What do you want?" Claw asked, barely containing his rage. He could lose the human's scent any minute and this raptor was wasting his precious time.

"I saw you invade our territory and spy on us." The raptor replied, "And you know as well as I that it is against sacred laws to do so."

"I don't have time for this!" Claw yelled and smacked the female in the back of the head with his tail. With a yelp she was forced forwards and off of Claw.

Claw quickly got on his feet and stood to face the other hunter. She had already regained her balance and was in a fighting stance. They stood for what seemed like hours staring each other down. Finally, Claw decided to speak.

"I have business to attend to with a human nearby. I don't have time to waste with you right now. You can come with me if you wish. I'll give you my word I'll come with you so your clan can pass judgment on me, but let me fulfill my revenge first."

The female raptor stood there for a sec, pondering Claw's offer. She too hated the humans and wished nothing but death upon them for what they did to her and her pack. Reluctantly, she nodded and relaxed from her stance. Without a second glance Claw turned and fled through the jungle, tracking the human. Coming up beside him was the female raptor.

Claw knew that his chances of living were slim after he dealt with the human. Raptors were not known for kindness and he figured after breaking the sacred laws and entering their territory that he was practically dead. But he had given his word that he would let the pack judge him and he could not break his word. Another one of the laws his kind held so dearly. He decided to not think about it for now and instead got his mind on the mission at hand. Killing the human. 


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Meat

Through the Eyes of a Predator

Chapter 6: Dark Meat

Claw and the female raptor surged through the jungle, tracking the scent of the human. As the scent grew stronger it was suddenly mixed with the smell of smoke. Claw snorted in disgust but followed it nonetheless. As he got closer his anger started to fade. He started to question his revenge. What if this human was innocent? He shook those thoughts out of his head when the raptor beside him spoke up.

"What is your name by the way?" she asked.

"What does it matter? After I have a chat with your pack I'll probably be dead." Claw replied.

"I was just making small talk." The female said sourly.

Claw hesitated before replying, "Claw. My name is Claw."

"I'm Raven." The female velociraptor said. They continued on in silence.

Claw and Raven soon arrived at a strange building. There was a metal door on the front of the building, which was slightly opened. Claw sniffed the air and realized that the human's scent came from inside.

Both Claw and Raven were uneasy. They didn't really want to go into a human building, but if they were going to kill the human they would have no choice. Claw sucked in a deep breath and used his head to push the door open more so he could squeeze in. Inside he could see a set of stairs leading downwards, like the whole place was buried deep inside the very earth. Beyond the stairs he could see nothing but blackness. Obviously, the human was down there trying to get the power back on.

Immediately Claw's anger reignited. If that human was trying to bring electricity back to the island, it also meant the human wanted him and the other dinosaurs back in their cells. With a hiss he descended the staircase. He looked behind him to see Raven standing on the top of the stairs, not moving. She looked nervous.

"Aren't you coming?" Claw asked.

"I don't like the air down there. It smells wrong." Raven answered.

"Well I'm going either way. You can stay up there or follow me. I don't care." Claw said, and with that he turned and went further into the building. He could tell from the noise behind him that Raven was following him.

They followed the tunnel for awhile, seeing nothing but blackness. The only noise they heard was the clicking of their own claws on the metal under their feet. Finally, they saw a dim light ahead. With a nod towards Raven, Claw and she silently crept forward towards it.

Ahead of them they spotted the human, he was a male. He had black skin and short hair. A cigar hung between his lips, a light smoke coming from it. The man wore a white coat and round glasses hung on top of his nose. He was mumbling to himself while messing around with a metal control box.

"Oh look," Raven whispered to Claw, "Dark meat."

Even though Raven had whispered it, the man still heard her, although it probably sounded like a hiss or growl to him. The human turned and upon seeing them, screamed out a bunch of curses and tried to flee. Luck was not on his side however, because he was at a dead end. With a grin Claw and Raven pounced on him, biting into his flesh. The man yelled in pain and tried to fight back but to avail. After awhile though, the man went silent and stopped moving. Claw and Raven feasted on their kill.

As they were finishing Claw couldn't help but feel that his revenge wasn't satisfied. He gazed over at Raven, who was busy wiping the blood from her face. He was about to ask if they should leave when he heard a voice shout out, "Mr. Arnold?"

Claw could tell that the voice was female. He exchanged glances with Raven and they both grinned. It looked like they would be getting a second course. Silently, they waited for the female human.


	7. Chapter 7:New Faces

Through the Eyes of a Predator

Chapter 7: New Faces

Sorry I havent updated in awhile. I've been real busy and kinda disheartened because I haven't got alot of reviews for my stories. But I shall continue anyway, maybe then I'll get more comments

Claw and Raven watched from below the stairs as a female human descended into the room. She had a pink shirt one with low cut-off shorts. She had hiking boots on and short blonde hair.

"Mr. Arnold? Are you there?"the woman called out. Obviously she was looking for the black man.

"She's going to be in for a surprise when she finds him." Raven sneered.

"Let's hide,"Claw said," That way we can surprise her and she will be an easy kill."

They quickly hide as the blonde woman entered the room. She had flashlight in her hands and was busy working on the control panels. They silently decided to wait and watch to see what the human was up to. She fumbled with some buttons and was talking to another human through some kind of device.

All the sudden the lights came on. The two raptors hissed as the light temporaily blinded them. Lucky for them, the woman was too excited about the lights coming back on to hear their hiss of pain. With a nod at Raven, they attacked.

"I think we're back in business." The woman shrieked in delight, which quickly turned into a shriek of terror as Raven howled and snapped behind her.

Raven would of had her right then if not for the pipes in her way. The female cried out and quickly back away, clinging to the metal fence in fear. As Raven worked through the matel pipes Claw quickly came around and rushed towards the human. The female slammed the fence behind her and ran for her life. Claw quickly tore through the fence and surged after her. He noticed that she was going slow because her flashlight was trailing behind her, which was connected to her by a chord.

The woman was nearing the exit and Claw couldn't let her escape. He hiss at her, but that only caused her to go faster. She unhooked the flashlight and made her way through the door, slamming it behind her just in time. Claw collided with the door and howled out in both pain and rage. His prey had gotten away.

"Chill out Claw." a voice said behind him. It was Raven, who had finally gotten free of the pipes, but it was a little too late," We will get her next time. Besides, we have a problem. Since that human closed the door, we are now trapped in here."

"Maybe if we rammed the door it will break. Then we can go after her." Claw replied, fully intent on getting his escaped prey.

Raven just rolled her eyes, "Let's worry about getting out first okay?"

After about 10 minutes of slamming into the door it finally gave way. It burst outwards and both Claw and Raven breathed in the fresh air. Claw quickly sniffed the air for the woman's scent, but instead got a whiff of two other raptors.

As if on cue, two raptors emerged from the jungle. Their mouths were bloody. One has a scar over his left eye and the other was perhaps the biggest raptor Claw had ever seen. He could perhaps even pass for a baby T-Rex.

"I see you two have been having fun." Raven said to the two new velociraptors with a smile.

"Yes we have. There was a hunter human in the jungle. He tasted very good." The one with the scar replied.

"So Im guessing this is the one that trepassed on our territory."The big one said, a little coldly.

"Yes. This is Claw."Raven answered," Claw the big one here is Bear and the one with the scar is Jet."

"Well that is enough of the greetings." the one called Jet said, "Im sure the leader will want to meet him too."

At that Bear laughed darkly and Raven just rolled her eyes. Claw knew he was no match for Bear. He could probably take Jet but he wasn't sure who side Raven would choose. Sure they were on a first name basis kinda thing but he doubted she would betray her now obvious pack members for him.

Bear and Jet took positions on each side of Claw and Raven took the lead. At a nod behind her Raven lead them into the jungle. Reluctantly, Claw followed her. He knew his chance of escape was slim and he didn't really want to test how slim it was. He sucked in his breath and followed the raptors deeper into the jungle, possibly to his doom.


	8. Chapter 8:The Pack

Through the Eyes of a Predator

Chapter 8: The Pack

As Claw was lead deeper into the jungle he couldnt help but feel dread creeping up on him. He wondered what the leader of Raven's pack was going to do to him. Probably rip him to peices. The Raptor justice system was pretty straightforward. Break a rule, and you die.

Claw took into account his surroundings. The two new raptors were at his sides while Raven walked in front, leading the way. He noticed that the ground was sloping upward, into the many mountains on the island. It seemed like a good area for a pack to be. T-Rexs were not good at climbing and it gave a great vantage point to the dinosaurs on it. It would also be alot harder for Claw to escape . As if reading his mind, the raptor with the scar, Jet, spoke up.

"Don't even think about escaping." Jet said, " You so much as make a move and ol Bear here will rip you to shreds."

At that statement Bear turned to him and gave Claw an evil smile. Claw decided not to test the one called Bear. He tried to take his mind off the big scary velicoraptor by focusing on the walk ahead. The grass and tress were slowly disappearing and giving way to a rocky terrian, making it hard for Claw to keep his footing. The rocks under his feet would constantly slip out from under him, causing him to stumble. He cast a glance at his fellow raptors to see if they were having the same problem but they didnt even so much as slow down. Guess they were use to it.

"We're here Claw." Raven stated, speaking up for the first time since Jet and Bear came along.

Claw looked ahead to see that, while they were not at the top of the mountain, they were pretty close. He could see the clouds above covering up the peak of the mountain. He noticed all along the rocky terrian were nests, with raptors in them. There was a trail winding up through the area, ending at a place where there was a rocky clearing. Without another word they walked through the nesting grounds.

As he was passing the nests, he couldn't help but look at the raptors of the pack. Most of them have him angry while some didnt so much as look at him. They soon arrived at the clearing, with a large nest at the other side of it. Sitting in a nest was a strong looking raptor. He had scars all over his body and part of the velicoraptor's tail was missing. Claw then noticed that the raptor had two different eye colors: One was red, while the other was blue.

Seeing the group of raptors arrive, the raptor, obviously the leader of the pack, spoke," Well, I see you brought the rule-breaker."

"Yes Radox. We name is Claw."Raven replied, not even looking at Claw as she mentioned him.

"I see." the dinosaur known as Radox said, "Well let's get on with it. Have you anything to say Claw before I pass my judgement on you."

"Im sorry sir." Claw answered," I have been in captivity since birth and when the recent storm came to the island I was able to escape. I did not know the laws of our people and if I did I would not have came to your territory without permission.'

Radox remained silent while Claw explained himself. After he had finished, he sat there and pondered Claw's words for a minute. He then rose and walked towards Claw, stopping a few feet in front of him.

" I beileve you Claw." Radox said, " I have no love for the humans, for I know what they did to our kind."

"But Radox!" Jet suddenly yelled, " He has broken a sacred law of our people! No matter the excuse he should be punished for it!"

At that Radox sighed, "You do have a point Jet. While I accept your apology Claw and forgive you of your crimes I still cant let you go unpunished."

"So I guess Im going to get killed now." Claw thought to himself.

Radox remained quiet for awhile, thinking to himself. As the idea for a punishment formed his face lit up, smiling a michevious smile, " I have decided to give you a mission Claw. If you succeed in the task I am about to give you your crimes will be wiped away and I will even offer you a place in my pack."

At that statement Claw's face lit up. It looked like Claw was getting off pretty easy, and to top it off he was going to get a reward for it. He had been lonely for so long, he was more than ready to have a family.

"Oh thank you sir. I'll do whatever you ask!" Claw exclaimed happily, "What is the mission."

Radox smiled, showing his set of razor-sharp teeth. He then answered, to Claw's horror, "You must kill a T-Rex."


	9. Chapter 9:Down with the King

Through the Eyes of a Predator

Chapter 9: Down with the King

**Just so you guys know, the next chapter may be the last update for a little while. I'm trying to get my other fanfics going, and trying to get some reviews for them. So If you don't mind to read them I would be grateful.**

**Btw, sorry about uploading the Chapter 8 again. I got it right this time lol.**

Claw slowly walked through the jungle, sniffing the air for any scent of a nearby T-Rex. He caught a faint smell of one. The scent lead deeper in the forest. He called out to the other raptors trailing behind him, signaling to them that he had found one. Out from behind some foilage came Raven, Bear, and a raptor from the pack called Dirk.

It had only been an hour since Claw was tasked with killing a T-Rex. Radox had ordered Raven, Bear, and Dirk to accompany him and make sure he really did kill a T-Rex. They were forbidden to help him, although he doubted they would even if they were allowed to. They walked behind him silently. Claw could feel their angered stares boring into the back of his head. He just ignored them and continued to track the king of dinosaurs.

"Hurry up Claw and find that T-Rex. So we can go back and tell Radox that you became a snack." Dirk sneered.

"Shutup Dirk. You're not helping."Raven replied, giving him a cold look.

Claw turned his head back and gave Raven a small nod of thanks, which made Raven smile. He then turned back around and picked back up on the trail of the Tyrannosaurus. The dinosaur's scent lead Claw and the others into a clearing, where there was nothing but grass in it. The clearing was surrounded by trees on all sides. The trail ended in the clearing, but the T-Rex was nowhere in sight.

"Where's the big guy?" Dirk asked, looking around the clearing.

"Something's not right."Bear replied gruffly, his eyes quickly scanning the surroundings.

Before any of them could react the trees beside them fell forward, with a Tyrannosaurus Rex running towards them. The T-Rex bit down on the nearest raptor, which unforunately, was Dirk. He screamed in terror and pain as the T-Rex chomped down on his back. The monster lifted the velociraptor into the air. In in less than five disgusting crunches, Dirk was gone. Blood was dripping from the dinosaur's jaw. They could see a piece of Dirk's tail still stuck in the monster's mouth.

"Run!" Claw screamed, and Raven and Bear scattered in different directions.

The T-Rex bellowed, it's roar shaking the trees. Claw made a quick dash into the forest. He was half-hoping the dinosaur wasn't chasing him. Then again he didn't want the T-Rex to chase Raven. He looked behind him and noticed the T-Rex was about to race after Raven, who was going in the opposite direction as him. He quickly called out to the Tyrannosaurus, roaring a challenge. The T-Rex stopped in its tracks and gazed at Claw. It roared back, accepting Claw's challenge. As the T-Rex ran towards him, Claw turned around and made a dash deeper into the jungle.

"Claw NO!" Claw heard Raven scream, but he ran on, intent on leading the animal away from her. She was the only friend he had in this world and Claw didn't want to lose her.

Claw sprinted as fast as he could, darting between trees and through bushes. He could hear the T-Rex behind him, simply knocking down the trees and shrubs in its way like they were nothing. The Tyrannosaurus was gaining on him, Claw glanced behind him and saw that it was only a few feet away from him. Claw could see the monster's bloodied teeth and his yellow hungry eyes. He turned his head around just in time to see a cliff a few yards ahead of him. Claw skidded to a stop just in time, stopping on the edge. Claw peered down the canyon, to see that there was a river far below.

"Maybe I can turn back around and find another way to escape." Claw said to himself, but knew it was pointless when the T-Rex came to the clift. Claw was trapped.

He saw the beast smile, knowing that it finally had it's prey. Claw hissed at the T-Rex, hoping maybe it would back down. The Tyrannosaurus simply roared back . The T-Rex charged towards Claw. Claw jumped to the left, feeling the rush of air as the dinosaur's jaws snapped shut just where he was a few seconds ago. Claw turned around and, with his talon on his foot, swiped it across the T-rex face. His talon slashed a huge gash across the Rex's eye. The monster gave a roar of pain.

Claw decided it was now or ever. He leaped onto the T-Rex's back and started clawing and biting into it's skin, trying to deal as much damage as he could. The T-Rex growled in pain and anger and tried to shake the raptor off his back. Claw started to slip from his enemies' back and he fell to the ground. Before Claw could get back on his feet he felt the massive tail of the Tyrannosaurus Rex collide with him. Claw was hurled back, landing on the edge of the cliff. Claw scrambled away from the edge, only to see the T-Rex standing above him.

Claw sensed his doom approach when he heard a loud crack. He looked down on the ground and noticed that there were cracks forming, splitting the ground behind the T-Rex. The edge of the cliff was giving way, and soon Claw and the T-Rex would fall to their deaths below. Claw quickly got up and dashed between the T-Rex's legs. Before the T-Rex could move the ground it was standing on crumbled away. The T-Rex roared as it plummeted down to it's watery grave below.

Claw stood there, catching his breath after he neared death experience with the king of the dinosaurs. Suddenly Raven and Bear came out of the forest, both were smiling at him. Claw was just glad that it was over and that Raven was safe.

"Way to go Claw." Raven said, running up to Claw and nuzzling against his neck, which made Claw blush, "I'm so glad your ok."

"That was awesome." Bear complimented, "No raptor has ever been able to take down a T-Rex before."

"Thanks." Claw said, taken aback by Bear's sudden kindness.

"Well let's head back. Radox sure would like to congradulate you." Bear said, "I knew Jet was wrong about ya Claw."

With that Bear went back into the forest. Raven and Claw soon followed. Claw couldn't help but feel happy, despite the terror he was in just a few minutes ago. He was about to become a member of a pack...family.


	10. Chapter 10: Accepted

Through the Eyes of a Predator

Chapter 10: Accepted

Claw couldn't believe it, when he got back to the raptor clan, he was actually being cheered and praised. The raptors, who not even a few hours ago, had given him angry glares and snarls, were now chirping happily. He felt like he was a hero. Raven and Bear were on either side of him, with smiles on their faces, for they too, were being praised. They made their way upward through the pack. As they came into Radox's nest, he stood there smiling.

"Welcome back Claw." Radox said, " I'll be honest with you, none of us has been able to take down a , so when I gave you that task I expected you to die."

Claw figured as much. No one would have given him such a mission and expect him to survive. He cast his glance beside Radox, where an angry Jet stood. He stared down at Claw, with hatred in his eyes. Claw had a feeling he would not be able to win Jet over, unlike the rest of the pack.

"However," Radox continued, making Claw turn his gaze back at the leader, "You did as you were requested and I shall kept my word. You will be inducted into our pack. Come tomorrow night, we shall hold a ceremony to welcome you. Go now Claw and rest for tonight."

Claw bowed his head and exited Radox's nesting grounds. He was met by a crowd of adoring raptors, hammering him with questions about his battle with the dreaded dinosaur. So Claw told them the events of what happened, and they listened eagerly. After he was done with his tale the clan retired to their nest for the night. Claw just decided to find a spare area and sleep there for the night. He had no materials to build a comfortable bed, so he was forced to sleep on the cold hard ground.

"You know Claw, my nest is a little too big for me. If you want you can join me for the night." Claw looked up to see Raven standing over him.

"Thanks Raven," Claw replied, standing up, "It sure beats aching legs in the morning."

"Sure. Just don't get any funny ideas," Raven said, winking at him, "It's only for one night. Besides, I'm a girl you have to work for."

Claw chuckled to himself and followed her to her nest. It was a little farther away from the rest of the pack's nests. Raven stated that she enjoyed a little privacy and peace from the others. Raven was right though, the nest was pretty huge. She got inside and curled up, and Claw got into it and lay down behind her.

"Raven," Claw said, "Why is your nest so big?"

Raven was quiet for a long time; finally she spoke up, "Please Claw. Don't ask me that question, at least not now. It's a long and painful story."

Claw nodded and nestled his head close to hers. She scooted up behind him, warming up to him from the night air. They fell into a peaceful sleep, little did they know that a pair of angry eyes was watching them, plotting malicious acts for the future.


	11. Chapter 11: Mark of Flame

Through the Eyes of a Predator

Chapter 11: Mark of Flame

The ceremony to invite Claw into the pack was held the next day. All the clan was preapring for the event, which included rituals, feasting, and strangely, dancing. Raptors busied themselves the entire day, getting the materials for the ceremony and the food for the meal. By nightfall, everything was ready and the ceremony began.

Claw was lead by Raven and Bear through the pack, who all wore plants, weird dirt symbols, and other strange garb. Claw himself had been decorated with strange ritual symbols all over his body. A couple of raptors had gathered mud from a river and had drew all over his body. It felt a little weird, but Claw couldn't complain. Especially since he was about to become part of a family.

Claw was lead back to Radox's nesting grounds. Standing in the center was Radox, with the same symbols all over his body and a crown of leaves on his head. Behind him was a roaring fire. Claw gazed at it, amazed. He had heard rumors of special pack members learning the arts of the fire, but he had thought it was nothing more than a myth.

Raptors started coming into the grounds on either side of Claw. Somehow, Radox's nest site was able to hold the entire pack and the huge flame. With a nod from Radox the ritual began. The whole velicoraptor pack immediatly started stamping their feet and calling out. Raven motioned for Claw to head towards Radox. Claw slowly made his way to the leader of the pack, meanwhile the chanting and the foot noises increased. Finally, as Claw stood before Radox he roared and the other raptors fell silent.

"We gather here today to welcome a new member of the pack!" Radox yelled to the gathered dinosaurs, " He has proved his worth and is more than earned his place in our family!"

At that statement all the raptors cheered and hollared in agreement. They praised Claw's name. He even noticed that Bear and Raven were cheering for him. With another loud bellow from Radox, the pack once again went quiet.

"To become one of us he must bear the mark of Flame!" Radox said and motioned behind him.

Two raptors came out from behind the fire, one was weilding a stick, which had a flame burning on the end. The raptors were scarred and had burn marks all over their bodies. Claw guessed that these two were the fire weilders of the tribe.

" We all bear the mark of the Flame! Claw you must allow them to touch your flesh with the fire. It may hurt but you will carry the sign of your new family!" Radox said, smiling at him.

Claw nodded nervously and watched the two raptors slowly approach. When they were but a few feet away from him the two started circling him. They were moving their bodies back and forth, all the while swaying their heads. Claw realized that they were dancing and it must be part of the ceremony. Finally, the two fire raptors stopped their dancing and slowly moved the stick towards him. With one quick thrust, the raptors touched the burning peice of wood to Claw's shoulder.

The pain was intense and Claw wanted to move away from this crazy ritual, but if he did no telling what would happen. He would probably be shamed and forced into exile for not taking the pain. Or worse, even killed. Claw wanted nothing more than to have somewhere to belong. So he gritted his razor-sharp teeth and bared the burning.

It was soon over in a matter of seconds. The two flame raptors took the burning stick away from his flesh and moved back behind the fire without a word. Claw looked down on his shoulder to see a huge red spot . It still hurt a little but nevertheless he smiled. He looked up and noticed Radox was smiling as well.

" Welcome Brother Claw! To the Fire Pack!" Radox yelled, which was followed by more cheers and hollars from the other raptors.

The cheering was suddenly cut short by shouts and screams of terror. Raptors scattered in confusion and fear as suddenly a dozen raptors raced into Radox's nesting grounds. The raptors attacked anyone that got in their way. There were at least two dozen of them, and leading the crew was none other than Jet. He had an evil smile on his face and the fire cast menacing shadows on him.

" Sorry, " Jet sneered, " but the party's over."


	12. Chapter 12:Escape

Through the Eyes of a Predator

Chapter 12:Escape

Confusion and the stink of blood were everywhere. All around Claw was fighting and dead raptors. Jet's betrayal had caught everyone off guard, and now he and his gang were tearing anyone who opposed them to shreds. Some tried to fight, others tried to run, and even some just stood there, unsure which to do.

Claw pushed through the crowd, towards Radox. He needed to make sure his new leader was alright. After letting Claw into the clan he had a responsibility to Radox. As he neared the spot where he last his leader he saw Jet and Radox fighting. They were on the ground, in a deadly ball of teeth and claws.

"You have forgotten the old ways Radox! You've gone soft!"Jet screamed

"You never understood compassion Jet. The old ways were created in a time of war and fear! Claw has earned his right to be in the pack!" Radox screamed back, biting into Jet's shoulder.

"Well guess what old man. War is here again! I've had it with your backward ruling. It's time I ascended to leader!"Jet said.

"Over my dead body!" Radox snarled.

"That's the plan." Jet sneered, slashing Radox across the chest.

That's when Radox noticed Claw coming into the fray. Radox shook his head no, which made Claw stop in his tracks. He noticed that Jet and Radox were getting dangerously close to the edge of his nest, if they didn't watch it they would tumble down the mountain.

"Claw!" Radox shouted at him, "Get as many as you can to safety! You must lead them now! War is coming!"

Before Claw could reply Radox and Jet rolled off of the edge and down the moutain. Claw raced to the edge and saw their forms falling down into the darkness. He stood there, staring, until he couldn't see their forms anymore.

Claw didn't know what to do. He just felt like standing there watching the darkness forever. He had just gain a family and a leader, and they had already been taken away. Radox's last words rang in Claw's mind, and just like that, he snapped out of it.

Claw raced theough the pack's nesting grounds, calling out to all his fellow members to follow him. Even though Jet was gone his band of raptors still continued their bloody massacre. Claw tried to help out those along the way, but there was just many in danger, too many enemies. One of the enemy velociraptors tried to block Claw's way, but with a quick bite to the throat and slashin the belly, he was down.

"Retreat!"Claw yelled out among the chaos,"Follow me! Fall back! Fall back!"

Pushing his way through the battle, Claw noticed that a few were trying to follow him out of the area. He saw Raven, luckily unharmed, run towards him. On the other side of him, Claw saw Bear, bloody and bruised but otherwise alright, tackle through the enemy raptors like they were nothing trying to get to him. Claw called out to them at the top of his lungs, then raced out of the nesting grounds.

He didnt stop until he reached the forest. Only until he was finally off the mountain and under the cover of the trees did Claw finally stop. He waited for what seem like hours, hearing the dying the screams of his fellow brothers and sisters. Hhe knew he should have stayed and fought, but he had to obeyed Radox's orders. Finally, he saw Raven and Bear travel down the mountain and towards. Without saying a word they stood beside him and gazed up at the mountain.

Over the course of the night escaped raptors fled down from the carnage. One by one the clan joined Claw. All of them watched as the mountain was consumed with fire, and the screams of shouts finally died down. Out of the whole Fire Clan, only Claw, Raven, Bear, and five other raptors were left alive.


	13. Chapter 13New Leader

Chapter 13: New Leader

***Sorry that I havent updated in awhile. Im hoping to get back to writing.***

Claw wondered around the camp, checking up on what was left of the pack. It had been two weeks since Jet's betrayal and the near extinction of the Fire Clan. Claw, Raven, Bear, and a few other raptors were now all that remained. They had set up a temporary nesting ground near the base of the mountain. None of them felt comfortable being so close to their former home, yet they didnt know where else to was about to exit the area when Raven and Bear ran up beside him.

"Claw where are you going?" Raven asked.

"Im going to go hunt."Claw replied sourly, really wishing they would leave him alone.

"Alone? Are you insane?"Bear said, "One raptor can't take down prey alone."

"I just need time alone guys." Claw answered

"Look Claw we are all in pain. We lost almost all of the pack and the sting of Jet's betrayal still burns, but we need to stick together. You are one of us now." Raven stated, sadness filling her eyes, "Besides we need to talk to you."

"What for?" Claw asked.

"We need a leader,"Bear replied bluntly, " We can't stay here forever. We are out in the open, unprotected. Plus, who knows if the other enemy raptors will be coming for us."

"Not to mention we need food."Raven added.

"Why are you telling me this?" Claw asked, although he already knew the answer, and was terrified of it.

"Do we have to spell it out for you dude?" Bear replied, irritated.

"Claw you were able to get us out of the carnage," Raven answered, "You lead all of us to safety. Everyone looks up to you now. They think of you as our leader...and so do me and Bear."

For the longest Claw said nothing. He didn't want this, he didn't want to be a leader. All he wanted was somewhere to belong, a family. When he was finally about to get just that Jet took it from him. Now everyone expects him to carry the responsibilty of being leader on his shoulders, when Claw doesn't know one thing about it.

"What if I'm not ready to be a leader?" Claw said, not able to meet his companion's eyes.

"You don't have that luxury."Bear answered," This pack needs a leader now and everyone thinks you are more than qualified for the job. So do I."

" And you won't have to carry this burden alone."Raven injected, "Me and Bear will help you every step of the way."

Claw thought long and hard. Radox's last words rang in his head. Before he fell off the mountain to his death he had ordered Claw to lead them. Claw may have not known Radox long but the raptor had taken him in and accepted him into the pack. He would respect Radox's wishes and lead this pack the best he could.

Claw sighed, "Ok. I will lead this pack. For Radox."

Both Raven and Bear grinned widely and Claw returned the smile somewhat. He still felt like he wasn't up for the task, or even deserved it. Claw pushed those thoughts out of his mind and turned around and started making his way back to the nesting ground, with Bear and Raven following close behind.

"So what's the plan boss?" Bear said playfully.

"We have to find someplace else to live. I'm going to hold a meeting to determine where we should go. I need to know where all the other raptor clans are, so I don't intrude on their territory."Claw replied.

"Well the Water Clan lives close to the shore and the Earth Clan lives deep in the jungle." Raven answered.

"Is there any more clans?" Claw questioned.

"There is also the Air Clan, however they are kinda a mystery. No one knows where they live exactly and they keep mostly to themselves. It is said though that they live high up in the mountains on the other side of the island." Bear said

"Do you think any of the clans will be friendly to us?" Claw asked, "If so we may need to ask for a temporary home with them, until we can find a new place of our own."

"I highly doubt it, " Raven answered, "Raptors don't like strangers and hospitality isn't one of our traits. Probably as soon as we enter their territory they'll rip us to shreds."

"Now hold up," Bear interrupted, "I have a brother that is part of the Water Clan. His name is Fox. I haven't seen him in years, not since we both went our separate ways and join different clans. Although maybe he can help us."

"Or kill us." Raven said, "but it's your call Claw."

Later that night Claw held a meeting with all the raptors. Luckily one of the fire weilders survived the whole massacre. Her name was Sally and she had made a small fire to light up the nesting grounds. All around them the fire cast eerie shadows, like giant predators surrounding them. Everyone was nervous, unsure of what was going on.

Their new leader stood near the fire. Claw tried to hold his head high and act as confident as he could. All the other raptors looked at him in silence, waiting for him to speak. Claw took a deep breath and started.

" We are leaving this place. It is too dangerous to remain here. There could still be enemy raptors crawling around and who knows maybe even Jet himself." Claw spoke, he could hear snarling and hissing at the name of the traitor but otherwise they were all quiet," I've decided we are going to see the Water Clan. They may be able to provide us a momentary home, at least until we find a new territory."

"How do we know they won't just kill us?"a raptor named Cole yelled.

"We don't," Claw replied bluntly, "but Bear has family in the Water Clan. I'm hoping he will help us."

"That doesn't sound like much of a plan." another raptor replied angerily.

Claw hissed in anger, and the raptor back away from him. Claw may not have wanted to be leader but he was, and he expected everyone to respect him and the title.

"Look if you don't like me as your leader or don't like this plan then you are free to stay here." Claw snarled,"but Raven, Bear, and I are going to the shore to talk to the Water Clan. Everyone is welcome to come with us, in fact I would like you to come very much. However, if you don't want to go you are welcome to leave this pack and try to make it on your own, or join another pack."

Everyone looked around nervously at the thought of trying to make it on their own. Velociraptors were pack animals, their strengths were in numbers. What was even more scary was the thought of trying to join another pack. Most were just killed on the spot and very few were given the chance to become a member.

"If you are with me then stand by me!" Claw shouted to the pack, "If not leave now!"

For a moment no one moved. Then one by one all the raptors rose on their feet and stood behind there leader. Even the raptor that had angered him now stood by his side.

"Good."Claw said, "We leave for the shore tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 14:The Shore

Chapter 14:The Shore

Claw and his new pack made their way through the jungle. They made it through without running into any enemies, which they all were grateful for. However Claw knew very well that they were running head on into a whole territory of enemies. No less on a small hope that maybe the Water Clan will be merciful and give them a temporary home.

The trees and foilage soon gave way to open air. Claw could feel the sand underneath him and the mist from the ocean gently hit his face. He peered out into the sea as far as he could, and only saw the water. He sniffed the air for any scents of the raptors from the Water Clan, but all he could smell was the salt water. It made his nostrils burn and he sneezed loudly.

"One of the reasons for the Water Clan making a home on the shore is the fact that it has a ton of advantages."Raven stated,"The air is salty, therefore near impossible for enemies to detect them. Not to mention the fact that it's quite difficult to walk on sand. Unforunately for us, the Water Clan has been here long enough to walk on sand like it was hard earth and detect tresspassers depsite the sea."

"Perfect. So I assume they already know we're here."Claw replied.

"Correct trespassers!"A voice snarled and suddenly raptors rose up from the sand all around the pack.

Claw hissed at them in surprise. He had never seen a tactic like that, hiding underneath the sand. The Water Clan's very skin looked like sand. It was bright yellow and sparkled in the sun. Their eyes look like it was clouded in sand as well.

"We've come in peace. We mean you no harm."Claw stated, although he was in a battle stance in case things turned ugly.

"Then what have you come for?"one of the raptors questioned.

"For sanctuary."Claw answered,"We are the Fire Clan...or what's left of it."

At that statement the Water Clan relaxed. They all stared at him sadly. Just then one of them stepped forward.

"I'm Dew."the raptor said,"We've heard of the tragedy your people have suffered. We are sorry for that, although why have you decided to come to Water Clan territory."

At this Bear stepped up,"I have a brother that is a member of your pack. His name is Fox and I was hoping I could convince him to talk to your leader into letting us stay for awhile."

"Really? So you're the famous Bear we have heard so much about."Dew replied, although it didn't sound like a compliment.

"My brother has talked about me?"Bear asked, surprised.

"Nothing good mind you, but yes he has."Dew answered,"You'll be more surprised to know that your brother Fox is the leader of the Water Clan. Come we will escort you to our nesting grounds."

The Water Clan lead them along the shore. Claw could feel the cool water waves hit his feet from time to time, and it was kinda refreshing. Up ahead he saw a collection of huge rocks, where the waves beat violently against them. The clan lead them through the rocks where a huge rock was. Two raptors stood guard outside the cave entrance. With a short briefing from Dew the raptor guards stood aside and they were ushered into the cave.

Dew lead them through the cave. They passed many raptors , who were busy making nests or sitting on them. They give the new visitors curious glances, but otherwise ignored them. Claw noticed that the Water Clan made their nests differently than the Fire Clan does. The nest was made of a pile of sand, with smooth stones protecting the eggs in a circle.

As they made it to the back to the back of the cave they saw it was empty, except for a small crack in the middle. Suddenly, a raptor squeezed his way out of the crack, and stood in front of them. He was a very small raptor, twice as small as Claw. He was orange, except for the end of his tail, which was pure white. Scars covered his entire body.

"Hello. I'm Fox, the leader of the Water Clan." the raptor spoke, and upon noticing Bear said,"It's been a long time brother."


	15. Chapter 15:Stories and Visitors

Chapter 15: Stories and Visitors

Claw and the rest of his clan sat in a circle in the Water Clan's cave. They were looking at Fox, the leader of the Water Clan, who positioned himself in the circle as well. Fox stared angerily at his older brother, Bear. Bear did not look angry, but he also didn't back down from his brother's stares.

They had been allowed to stay for a couple of days, which Claw was grateful for and Bear seem shocked about. In honor of their guests, Fox had sent out a hunting party to feed them. They had brought back the carcass of a seal and a couple of seagulls, and they ate them happily. After they had their bellies full, Fox had insisted that they all listen to stories of his childhood, which seemed to make Bear nervous.

"I guess you are wondering my friends why my brother and I went our separate ways."Fox said, gazing at all the raptors in the circle.

"To be honest we didn't even know Bear had a younger brother."Raven replied, to which Fox sneered.

"Well that's not surprising,"Fox said, glaring at his brother,"People like to keep their sins well hidden."

"What do you mean?"Claw asked, he couldn't help but glance at Bear from the corner of his eye.

"I'll start from the beginning,"Fox stated, his face looking as if he was staring far off as the memories of the past filled his mind.

**10 years ago**

Fox bounced around the huge play area, chasing after a butterfly. There were five other baby raptors in the pen along with him, while the humans stared at them through a protective glass. Security was pretty low in the nesting pens, due to the raptors being nothing but small babies. Fox had stopped following the butterfly to gaze up at the humans on the other side of the window. He wasn't really afraid of them, actually it was quite the opposite. They had cared for him and fed him, so he loved these two-legged creatures.

Suddenly, one of the humans came into the play area, with a bucket full of bloody meat. The scent filled his nostrils and he chirped happily at the chance of getting food. He, along with the other raptors surrounded the human as he tossed chunks of meat at them. Noticing Fox, the human smiled and gingerly tossed the biggest hunk of meat at his feet.

This human was Fox's favorite and he was sure that the feeling was returned. From what he could tell his name was Felix. He had a black goatee along with a black moustache. His head was shaved and he wore circle sunglasses. He had the basic Jurassic Park uniform. He, along with a few other humans, were the caretakers of all the dinosaurs in the park. Since the park had just started, almost all the dinosaurs were either still in their eggs or just babies.

Fox barked a thanks to Felix and drug the meat away from all the other raptors. He was just about to dig into his meal when something pounced on him from behind. The thing bit him and clawed at him. Fox tried to get up but the creature was too heavy and strong for him. He realized that his bigger brother, Bear, was the one attacking him. He wasn't surprised by this, for Bear had always treated him this way and he had the scars to prove it.

Bear then got off of him and went to devour his younger brother's food. Fox couldn't stop him, for he was bleeding heavily and he knew if he did he would just get attacked again. As Bear finished the meat, he licked his chops and smiled at his brother.

"Only the strong get to eat Fox."Bear said,"and you're nothing but a weakling."

"I'll get strong one day,"Fox replied painfully.

"No you won't, because you'll always have that human looking after you like the baby you are,"Bear laughed and walked away from his brother.

Just then Felix showed up, kneeling down and carefully taking Fox into his arms. Felix looked worried as he rushed Fox out of the pen and into the small dinosaur hospital nearby. Fox had been through this alot, but nonetheless it still worried Felix. Fox had already blacked out by this time.

**Present time**

"For a long time I had to endure the torment of Bear."Fox said angerily,"until all the dinosaurs had broken out and the humans had left. We went our separate ways and I'm thankful everyday that we did."

"Look Fox,"Bear replied,"I'm sorry for the way I treated you. We were just kids and in all honesty I was jealous that that human gave you so much more attention than me."

"It's going to take more than an apology to make up for the hell you put me through Bear." Fox snarled, showing his razor sharp teeth,"but your clan has done nothing wrong to me so I will allow them to stay here, and for now you as well."

"I can't believe you're a human lover,"Claw said in disgust.

"Well like raptors, some humans are good, some are bad."Fox explained,"I'm not going to condemn them all just because of a few bad , when I had no one else to rely on that human, Felix, was there for me."

"Do you miss him?"Raven asked.

"I do."Fox stated,"I wish I could find him, but for all I know he's either dead or he escaped the island."

Night had fallen and most of the other raptors had already called it a night. Claw, Bear, Raven, and Fox were now the only ones still awake. After saying goodnight, they all went their separate ways and fell asleep in different parts of the cave. Claw found a nice spot at the entrance of the cave, where the moon shone brightly down on him.

Just then he felt a warmth beside and turned to see Raven snuggling next to him. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, but they spoke no words. She laid her head on his and they soon both feel asleep. For the rest of the night Claw dreamed of humans, and the turmoil that was going on in his head. Could it be true? Is not all humans bad?

**The Next Day**

On the other side of the island two men were trekking through the dense jungle. They weilded shotguns and machetes, and stayed alert for any of the jungle's deadly dinosaurs. They made their way to the abandoned building nearby, where it was once a Visitor Center. They quickly entered the buidling.

These two men were CIA agents, given the task of investigating the island and seeing if there were any people still trapped on it. However that was only part of the task they were secretly given by the President himself. They were also to determine if the island was cut-off from the rest of the world, so the U.S. wouldn't have to get involved and destroy the island. It was a miracle of science and life after all, however, if the dinosaurs could leave the island it could prove disasterous for mankind.

"Who's there?"a voice called out to them. Suddenly a man appeared before them. He looked dirty and underfed. He wore a long goatee with an even longer moustache. He weilded in one a handmade spear, although they doubted it would do much good against the inhabitants of the island.

"We're here to rescue you sir."one of the men answered,"We are from the United States government. Please come with us and we can get you off the island safely."

"Then you have come here all for nothing."the dirty man replied,"because I'm not leaving without seeing Fox one last time. I have to make sure he's alright."

"Fox?"the other CIA agent said,"Is that another person trapped on the island as well?"

"No," the man said,"Fox is a raptor."


	16. Chapter 16:In The Darkness

Chapter 16:In The Darkness

Jet limped into the run-down building, snarling in pain. His body ached all over and he was sure his right foot was broken. He had many deep scratches and cuts all over his body from his fight with Radox and his tumble down the mountain.

"At least Radox is worse than I am."Jet sneered to himself as the memory of ending that old raptor's life filled his mind.

Jet had no idea where his raptor lackeys were. After the battle and his fall down the mountain they ran away, probably thinking their leader had died. He would find them later, once he had healed enough. Once that happened, he would seek Claw and end his life as well.

Lucky for him there was one of those human buildings not far from the foot of the mountain. The humans were long gone now, either they had escaped the island or were now in the bellies of some carnivores. It did not matter to Jet, as long as he could recuperate in peace. As he entered the building he could see that the place was in shambles, seems as if some dinosaur had rampaged through it. Thats when Jet heard a loud roar, deep from within the building.

Jet blood turned to ice upon hearing the roar. He had never heard any dinosaur make that sound before. Against his every instinct, Jet slowly made his way deeper into the building. He came to the top of a set of stairs, leading down into pitch blackness. In the darkness, he could hear snarls and roaring. It sounded as if there were dozens of the things down there.

"Who's down here?"Jet called into the darkness, and the noises stopped instantly.

"Are you Hammond?"a voice snarled at them. It sounded menacing and Jet tried to ignore his fear growing.

He remembered the name. It was the name of a human, his creator. The old man had been there when Jet was born, holding him and helping him push out of his egg. Hammond was perhaps the only human Jet would not have killed...perhaps.

"No my name is Jet. I am a raptor."Jet replied to the voice.

"Release us now Jet."another voice in the blackness commanded, and Jet could hear many bodies banging against metal. Whatever they were, they were clearly in cages.

That's when Jet had a great idea. Whatever kind of dinosaurs these were, he could use them against Claw and the rest of the clan. No...he could use these dinosaurs to take over the island for himself. Jet would be the king of the dinosaurs, and he would kill any that stood in his way.

"Help me take over the island, and I shall release you."Jet is when the darkness lit up with the set of dozens of red eyes, all staring at him.

"We will help you."the voices in the darkness rang out in answer to Jet. The evil raptor smiled and descended into the darkness to release his new army.


	17. Chapter 17:The Jurassic Colony

Chapter 17: The Jurassic Colony

"I can't go with you gentlemen." Felix told them for the hundredth time,"I need to see if Fox is ok."

"All this for a killing machine raptor!"one of the two CIA Agents, his name Stan yelled.

"I've raised him like he was my own since he was a baby."Felix answered.

"You do realize that if you meet this raptor again he will probably eat you for breakfast right?"the other agent stated. His name was Dwayne.

"Maybe, but I highly doubt it."Fleix answered,"When raptors are first born they imprint on the one closest to them. I was there when Fox was born, therefore, I am like a parent to him. So it seems unlikely that he'll have me for a snack."

"Whatever. After you see your little pet will you come with us?"Stan asked.

"No."Felix simply replied,"This is my home. The others and myself plan on staying and watching over the dinosaurs."

"Wait others?"Dwayne said.

"Yup. Follow me and you'll see."Felix said, and lead them deeper into the building.

Felix lead the two CIA agents down a set of stairs and to a large metal door. He pulled it open to revealed a huge cavern inside. Stalegmites lined the floor and ceiling of the cave. Water dripped down from the ceiling, making a dripping echo.

"What is this place?"Stan questioned, gazing around the cavern.

"Hammond made this place for emergency purposes."Felix answered,"He was worried that one day the island might come under attack. Either from people who wished to steal away his dream or to destroy it. He feared that some people, mainly the religion nuts, would think he was playing God. He thought once the park was opened there would be many attacks to try to destroy his dinosaurs, and kill him. So this place is an emergency bunker of sorts. Although it's mostly a natural cave the people of Jurassic Park had discovered underground."

"So when the dinosaurs escaped their pens and all hell broke loose you and I'm guessing others came here." Dwayne said.

"Yes. Most tried to flee to the helicopters and ships, trying to escape the island and chaos." Felix replied,"...From what I can tell...they didn't make it."

They resumed the rest of their trek deeper into the cave in silence. It was almost pitch black in the cave, except for the faint orange glow far ahead. As they neared the light, it grew brighter and brighter. The glow soon encased them, momentarily blinding them. When their eyes adjusted the two agents were surprised at what they saw.

Torchlights and the occasional lightbulbs illuminated the huge cavern. All around the cave floor small fires and tents were postioned. Men and woman alike hustled around the cave, doing whatever task they had been given. Some still wore their Jurassic Park uniforms, be it labcoats or engineering suits, while others had already fashioned themselves make-shift clothing. The fall of the park wasn't that long ago, but it seemed that these people were already adjusting and going native. Agents Stan and Dwayne quickly did a head count of all the people present in the cave. It was around fifty or so.

"Welcome gentleman, to the colony of Jurassic Park!" Felix exclaimed proudly, "I'm terribly sorry you came all this way for nothing. You see, none of us want to be rescued. We are staying on the island."

"Staying!"Stan shouted in disbelief,"Why on God's name would you do that? Live on an island infested with monsters!"

"It may seem that way to you two."Felix said," but to us survivors it is a second chance at living."

"I'm not following you."Dwayne interjected.

"You see, here we can truly live the way we wish."Felix continued, a hint of wonder in his voice," Now that Jurassic Park is offline, it is basically cut off from the rest of the world. No more taxes, no more debt. No more mindless to and from work, living a meaningless existance. Here we can truly start living and have a purpose. This is one of the places left in this world full of wonder and mystery not yet destoryed or controlled by man."

"You sure like to talk don't ya." Stan stated, although he couldn't help but be interested.

"You're welcome to stay and see for yourself. Who knows, maybe you two might join us and live here as well." Felix said, smiling kindly at them.

"Doubt it, but the CIA won't be coming for us for at least a couple of days. So we might as well stick around."Dwayne replied.

Not to mention they had not yet fulfilled their true objective. They had to try and find the weapons that were promised to the CIA. With those weapons at their disposal, the United States would be unstoppable. Plus, they had to get to these weapons first. Spys across the globe had informed the CIA that many governments across the globe were moving to take the weapons as well. The men felt sorry for this newfound colony, because they did not know what was in store for the island. Pretty soon Jurassic Park would become a battlefield for many countries across the world, and these people and the dinosaurs would be caught in the crossfire.


End file.
